The Story
by QueenOfTheives
Summary: Ella and Lily are best friends. They tell each other everything... well, they did. Ella didn't tell Lily one top secret and now poor Lily has to find out the hard way. Lily/James and Sirius/OC
1. Chapter 1

The Story: Marauders Era

Summary: pairings, Sirius x OC, Lilly x James

Disclaimer: I wish I owned HP, but unfortunately… I don't (sob)!

EPOV

'_Dear Diary, today has been a very busy first day of my 5th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This morning, I got up happily to get ready to board the Hogwarts Express, which is the train we board at Platform 9 ¾ (Kings Cross Station) that takes us to our school. Now, I know that I am being very formal, but it's for a good cause, see, one of my best friends, Lily Evans a major crush on this really cute, tall, dark and handsome guy…'_

"Aaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwww," an annoying voice cut into my monologue, "I didn't know you felt that way about me, Hale… I didn't know Evans felt that way either… Ow! Jeez woman, why haven't you fallen in love with me yet?"

"First of all, Black, ew, gross, I don't! And neither does Lily, I mean, seriously, she's in love with James, and I haven't fallen in love with you yet because; a) your plans for getting me to fall for you suck and b) hate to break it to ya, but not every girl will fall in love with you just because of your admittedly handsome, sexy features and great muscles." (sigh) He really did have great muscles.

"Ok, how do my plans suck?"

"Well, you threw a pie in my face then started laughing at me and calling pie face, then kissing me and trying to start licking me… you told every single one of my boyfriends that I had AIDS from shagging you so much, even when I was dating them… and put a mind control potion in my pumpkin juice, then a love potion, then tried Veriteserum…and…"

"Ok, I get the drift, how about I try something different?"

"Look, Sirius, I'm trying to recap my day, do you mind?"

"No, I can stay here with you forever."

"Great."

"Cool."

'_called James Potter, who has coincidently been pining over her for years.'_

I quickly look around to make sure that Sirius wasn't watching.

'_It turns out that I also have a crush on a marauder, Sirius Black has stolen my heart… I think he may have put a spell on me, oh well he's too devilishly handsome for me to not notice, especially when he is trying to get me to fall for him, he doesn't know this, but I already have.'_

Ella sighs, "I wish that he would fall in love with me, I really like him, he's probably already noticed this though."

"Oh, I've noticed alright." And there, in the flesh, smirking like there's no tomorrow, is the one and only Sirius Black. Oh shit.

"Urrrrrr. Hi?"

"Is that the best you've got, I thought that you were the Queen of fast and intelligent responses?"

"Yes? What do you want?"

"I just want to talk to you without you running away."

"Ok, I'm listening."

"Look, I know you don't think that I like you , you probably think that I'm only in it for fun, and that's partly true, this is fun, but I want more, I don't want to only get to snog you when you're wasted, I do love you, and it's the best feeling I've ever had, I want to be with you and only you, so will you do me the extreme honour of becoming my girlfriend?"

"Yes, Sirius, l would love to become your girlfriend. Now come here." And with that she grabbed him by the shoulders and crashed her lips to his, he grabbed her backside and hair whilst begging for entrance into her mouth with his tongue. They continued to snog for a long time until Ella decided to take it to the next level when she unbuttoned his shirt and threw it across the room, dragging her fingers down his back, making him groan and growl.

* * *

LPOV

As I walked down the corridor to the portrait of the Fat Lady, I heard moans and groans coming from a broom closet to my left. If I had been a lucky girl, at all, I would have been able to get through the portrait before my best friend came tumbling out of the closet with... SIRIUS BLACK? Oh, Blimey!

Ella happened to look up and see me staring at them with a stunned expression. She cursed.

'Shit! Lils, I didn't realize that you would be coming here', she said whilst pulling on her shirt and straightening her skirt.


	2. PETITION

**Petition**

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long – there's also the fact that there is an M rating for a reason. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Hunter Berserker Wolf

Boobops 94

Awakened-Earth

Aktaiy

PhoenixNimbus.292


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry everyone who was waiting for anything, major writers block is my constant and fucking annoying companion lately, tomorrow I have an exam every single lesson, and I just needed something to alleviate the stress, so enjoy :D)**

'Ummm…' Lily was shocked, Ella… with the biggest manwhore in the entire school… the world's gone bonkers, fuck.

'Lils, you in there?' Ella asked, Lily looked like a statue, but Ella hadn't seen anyone put a full body-bind curse on her, it was an odd thing to catch the mighty Lily Evans unawares, but Ella thought that may be due to the fact that she had just caught her best friend about to shag the biggest player in the school, especially after having made a vow never to date him. 'LILY!' Ella yelled, that pulled her out of her trance.

'El… you and Sirius… when… what… the vow… HUH?' Lily stammered. She was stunned, if anyone could see inside her brain at that time, all they would see would be a giant question mark.

'Lils, I think I love him, I definitely like him, but I just…' Ella trailed off, 'he told me he loves me, and that it isn't a game for him.' She smiled.

'Yes El, and I'm gonna go shag Potter…'

'FINALLY! You know, you've been getting your knickers in a twist over him for the last 3 years, it's about time you woman up and jump him already!' Ella shouted. Lily was dumbfounded, a state which quickly turned to anger.

'El, I do not like James Potter! Never have and never will!' Lily yelled, the only drawback to what would have been a final victory was the fact that she turned pink as soon as her best friend smirked at her knowingly.

'Liar' Ella stated, 'you've been getting your damn panties in a twist every time he talks to you, and your hormones…'

She was interrupted by Lily muttering 'bloody hormones' under her breath.

'Your hormones,' Ella reiterated, laughing, 'just make it worse, I can see that you want to jump him whenever he's in the room, I'm not blind you know, and even a blind person could feel the sexual tension emanating off the two of you.'

Again, a now tomato red Lily couldn't speak; she seemed to have lost her voice. Both teenagers were seemingly unaware of the two boys standing at the top of the staircase to the boys' dormitory, listening to every word of their conversation and grinning.

**Devil: Hey everyone, I hope you liked the story; I have changed my vocci thingy to **_**Devil**_** cuz that's my nickname my friends think that I'm the devil, so yeah… Oh, hey Lil :D**

_Lily: hey Devil, did you remember to tell everyone to read and review?_

**Devil: Errrr, no. EVERYONE, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Or else I won't write anything else…**

_Lily: Devil, you are kinda failing at being a devil right now…_

**Devil: That's cuz I'm in my cute and fuzzy instant. I've had some shit going on in my life, and I'm thoroughly over it, I told the bloody bitches to fuck off and am now hanging with the guys, they are much nicer friend :)s I need some cute and fuzzy, plus I just saw some adorable little baby chickens, but mum said I couldn't have them :( CUTE AND FLUFFY!**

_Lily: WTF?! LOL R&R peeps_


	4. PETITIONN 2

I, a valid member of strongly believe that we, as authors, should be able to change the different font for our stories. The layout of a story is important, and if we do not get a say in how our literature is presented, I am sure many will agree it is a disappointment. Also if Authors' Notes are in a different font, other than just in bold, it gives the note a clearer distinction between the actual story and the Author's thoughts. If a different selection of fonts for authors to choose while writing is too difficult, then different categories should have different fonts, to show they are clearly differentiated.

E.g. Harry Potter fanfictions: Californian FB

Signed:

Rainbowserpent

PhoenixNimbus.292


	5. HELP

HEY EVERYONE!

I am SO SORRY for not updating in such a long time DX I really feel awful :(((

The reason for this is that I have a huge workload at the moment, and even when I do have time, I just can't write anything :(((

I will never abandon any of my stories, but I will take a long time,

Therefore I will beg for some help... not just a beta, but will someone please be kind and patient enough to co-write this story with me, whoever accepts this will get half the credit and my eternal gratitude, so PLEASE HELP!

QueenOfTheives


End file.
